Paladin
Classes Basic Features Base Attack: 1 Base Saves: Mediocre Fortitude / Poor Reflex / Good Will Hit-Die: D10 Skill Points: 2 (Administration, Athletics, Combat Awareness, Maneuver, Persuasion, Sense Motive, Sociology) Proficiencies: Simple and Martial Weapons / Light, Medium, and Heavy Armor, and Shields (including Tower Shields) Initiative: Dex Level Progression Class Features Essence Pool: the Paladin has a number of class features that all use divine essence to power them. each of these abilities is supernatural, and requires a swift action to activate. the paladin has a number of essence points equal to (class level + Cha). Smite: after a successful weapon attack, the Paladin may declare a smite by spending 1 essence. if the target of the attack is of an alignment opposed to the paladin, they add a number of d8's to the damage roll, depending on their level. otherwise they add the static value for the smite. Lay on Hands: heal touched target the indicated number of d6's by spending 1 essence. Energy Lash: make a close ray attack against an undead by spending 1 essence. the Paladin may strike the undead with positive energy, dealing damage equal to the indicated number of d10's and slowing the undead for 1 round. alternatively, the Paladin may infuse the target with negative energy, healing the same amount of HP and hasting the target for 1 round. Resist Disease: good Paladins gain the ability to cure the afflicted; if they spend 1 essence and touch a diseased creature, the creature may remove the disease by succeeding on a Fortitude save against the diseases save DC, and they add the Paladins Cha modifier to their roll. Bequeath Curse: evil Paladins gain the ability to disrupt their enemies defenses; if they spend 1 essence and touch a creature, that creature must make a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 class level + Cha) or take a -1 penalty to AC and saving throws for (1 minute x Cha). Greater Essence: expending a daily use of Greater Essence as a free action allows the Paladin to maximize the dice result for their next Essence use. Sense Opposition: if the Paladin comes within 5' x class of an opposed alignment aura (whether from a creature, place, effect, or object) they receive a special Spot check; the DC varies by aura strength: faint(30), moderate(20), strong(10), overwhelming(0). if the check is successful, the Paladin detects the presence of the aura (but not the location). if the aura detected is twice as strong as the Paladin's, and is of the overwhelming category, the Paladin must make a Will save (DC equal to the aura strength) or be stunned for one round. Divine Grace: as the PHB, but the bonus also applies to the Paladin's initiative rolls. Battle Aura: the Paladin emits an aura that aids allies or hinders foes. the Battle aura extends ten feet from the Paladin, affecting creatures that are aware of the Paladin, and have line of effect to them. the nature of the aura depends on the alignment of the Paladin: lawful good Paladins provide allies with a +4 bonus on saves against fear, chaotic good Paladins provide allies with a +4 bonus on saves against compulsions, lawful evil Paladins give enemies a -1 on saving throws, and chaotic evil Paladins give their enemies a -1 penalty to AC. Mettle: if the Paladin succeeds on a Fortitude or Will saving throw against an effect that has a partial effect on a successful save, the Paladin further reduces that effect as follows: if the effect would deal hit point damage reduce the remaining damage by the Paladin's class level, if the effect would deal ability damage, ability drain, or energy drain the amount applied is halved, if the effect would apply a non-beneficial status the duration of that status is halved (to a minimum of 1 rd). Improved Mettle: the benefits of the Mettle feature apply even if the Paladin fails their saving throw. Aligned Strike: the Paladin's natural weapons, and any weapon they wield, bypass DR as though they had the Paladin's alignment. Greater Aligned Strike: when the Paladin hits a creature of an opposed alignment with a weapon attack, they add 1d6 bonus damage. Rebuke Unclean: using this supernatural ability causes outsiders of opposed alignment within 30' to take 1d8 damage per class level and become dazed for 1 round. they may make a Will save (DC 10 + class level + Cha) to halve the damage and negate the daze.